A Slap To The Face
by made.for.life
Summary: It's been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and the whole trio's back together but one sound tells the students that a lot has changed.


The war was over a year ago. So many had died. So many had gone to jail including the parents of one Draco Malfoy. He and several other school age Death Eaters had been granted time to finish their schooling and rejoin wizarding society. All seventh years were to be coming back still as seventh years and everyone was redoing their last school year. The entering class was massive but the castle had more than enough space as always. They even had to hire double teachers for some areas of study. Over all it was normal for everyone, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny had never truly gotten back together unlike Ron and Hermione, but they were still close friends. Malfoy was just as much of a git as ever but stuck to terrorizing the first and second years with his two sidekicks Zabini and Goyle now. Everything was as it should have been. Or was it?

It was a Friday night when thing first got uneven. Everyone was in their towers for the night. Harry had gone up to bed begging exhaustion. Ron and Hermione were sitting together trying to save Ron's grade in History.

"Ronald! Are you even awake?" Hermione swatted him. "Are you eve trying to study?"

"Yes, I actually am!" Ron threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "But it's so boring, History is." Hermione gave that look and he cowered.

The common room quieted suddenly as from upstairs voices raised. The sound of a slapped hand across flesh followed by a thud of a body hitting the floor. No one moved as thundering footsteps jogged quickly down the stairs. A great inhale of breath came when none other than Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, strode across the room hold the side of his face. His eyes watered in pain. He was out the portrait before anyone could even say his name and another set of steps followed down the stairs. The room lurched back as snapping strands of pure anger. Magic whipped around like broken cables red hot with fury. Harry sneered at the portrait door, livid.

"What the bloody hell was" Ron started.

"Shut it!" Harry snapped, cutting him off he stalked back up the stairs. Hisses and whispers filled the common.

The next day everyone avoided Harry at all costs, it was no use playing with a live wire. Draco wouldn't speak to anyone but all the students could clearly the red mark across half his face. Even Goyle and Zabini tried and only failed to get anything out of him. Harry just stormed around venomously or just sat somewhere and sulked, brooding darkly. No one could figure out what happened.

Lunch came around, and none too soon for Ron and Hermione who couldn't even their friend. They knew he would at least come to lunch. They sat watching anxiously as Harry finally walked in. He looked less stormy and more upset. He looked as if he had been crying as he sat down across form them facing the hall. Everyone loosened up a bit and talked quietly now that they didn't feel like they were about to be killed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with his name what happened.

Harry put his head down on his arms.

Ron was a bit more blatant. "What happened mate?"

Harry suddenly stood. The hall fell silent as he stood up and started walking. Hermione huffed. He was just going to leave again. Harry passed the door and continued to the other side of the hall. He walked down the Slytherin table. The Golden Boy stopped half way up, behind a hunched over pale figure. No one said a word.

"Malfoy." Harry said. Draco put down his fork and looked at the table.

"Draco." Harry called again. He looked at the ground and Draco hunched his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I didn't"

"Mean to." Draco finished, barely raising his voice.

"I was just"

"Angry."

"It just" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Happened." Draco stated. "Just like Father."

Harry froze. "No!" He whispered. "No. I swear." He opened his hands helplessly. "I won't be like him I promised. Ever. I'm not like him because I'm sorry and it WILL NOT happen again. I promised you that"

The blonde stayed silent staring down at his plate. Without lifting his head he asked. "You swear." Draco's voice shook.

"I swear." Harry said seriously.

Draco turned around and Blaise flinched back thinking Harry was about to be decked in the face. Harry only leaned forward and embraced the other teen. The blonde buried his head in Harry's shoulder. His emotionless Malfoy mask shook off in silent sobs. The dark haired teen just held him murmuring gently.

"Sorry … love you … didn't … ever … sorry."

"Please don't do it again. Draco whimpered. "I don't think I can take it."

Green eyes opened and Harry carefully pulled Draco up. He pushed the blonde to his other side against the wall, under his arm to keep him from the thousands of eyes. They moved both with tear streaked faces out of the Great Hall. The massive doors closed behind.

The teachers glanced at each other when they unhooked their eyes from the door. Ron's mouth hung open like a gaping fish. Hermione would have told him to shut it if she hadn't worn a similar expression.

Luna leaned across the aisle. "You know something Ginny?"

"Maybe." Ginny hissed back looking off at nothing in particular with a secret knowing smile.


End file.
